moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sithrin Deathlore
This character is related to The Chronicles of The Dark Hand. Quote: "My Death Knight biology's constant demand to inflict pain is an asset; not something I lament. I view its all-consuming push for agony as a fuel of motivation for my personal cause: the eradication of the Burning Legion." ~ ''Sithrin Deathlore, Necromancer'' =Profile= ---- Sithrin's most important character information is recorded here. Main Details Character Overview: Sithrin Deathlore, more infamously know as "The Nerubian", is an Alliance-aligned elite Necromancer, whose ultimate purpose is absolute: the eradication of the Burning Legion: the nefarious progenitors of the Scourge. Full Name: Sithrin Deathlore Full Birth Name: Sithrin Lore A.K.A: The Nerubian D.O.B: Year -10 Age: 41 Years-of-Age Race: Half-elf (Undead) Gender: Male Height: 6'5" Ft Tall Weight: 100kg (220lbs.) Sexual Orientation: N/A Spoken Languages: *Common (Highly Fluent) *Thalassian (Highly Fluent) *Gutterspeak (Highly Fluent) *Orcish (Somewhat Fluent) Marital Status: Single Physical Features: * Hair - The top of Sithrin's scarred head is covered in long black hair, which contains several white highlights. * Ears - Sithrin's Human-like ears are slightly pointed, indicating clearly his Half-Elven background. * Eyes - The eerie glow of Sithrin's eyes is a solid frozen blue, completely akin to that of a Death Knight's. * Face - Without adequate support, Sithrin's rotted jawbone is partial to detachment. For this reason, and because Sithrin also wishes to avoid being recognized by those he knew in life, a tight mask obscures the bottom half of his mangled, ghastly face. * Complexion - Sithrin's skin tone is of a sickly bone white hue. * Build - Sithrin is powerfully built: solid, muscular and extremely well-defined; despite some serious physical decay; which is achieved by the dark power of reanimation. His physical build is a lot larger and muscular than that of the average Half-elven male. This can be attributed to some slight alchemical manipulation. Also of note: runes... * Aura - When filled with unholy magic, Arrodis' body manifests a powerful magical aura. Its intense chill and true black radiance is an awesome experience to witness, and marks Sithrin as a Necromancer among his kind's most exceptional. Psychological Traits: * Strengths < Coming Soon > * Weaknesses < Coming Soon > Alignment: Chaotic Good Supplementary Details Class: Necromancer (Year 29 - Present) Former Classes: *Mage (Arcane) (Year -5 - Year 2) *Priest (Holy) (Year Year 2 - Year 7) *Paladin (Protection) (Year 7 - Year 20) *Death Knight (Unholy) (Year 28 - Year 29) Affiliations: *Alliance (Year 30 - Present) **Highguard (Year 31 - Present) Former Affiliations: *Kirin Tor (Year -5 - Year 2) *Church of the Holy Light (Year 2 - Year 20) **Knights of the Silver Hand (Original) (Year 7 - Year 20) *Alliance of Lordaeron (Year 7 - Year 20) *Scourge (Year 20 - Year 27) *Knights of the Ebon Blade (Year 28 - 31) Professions: *Alliance Solider Weapons of Choice: *Two-Handed Runehammer Preferred Armor Type: Nerubian Bone =History= ---- Sithrin's history is recorded here. Prelude I: The Original Lore "Whilst some meet battle without fear, others do not. As a young man, I feared death. All that got me through my fear of the battlefield were stories of heroism and victory. I simply shared this remedy with others; and, fortunately, it helped my fellows morale greatly. Never underestimate the power of a good narrative." ~ ''Therinath Lore, First of Sithrin's Original Surname'' Year -2,840 - Year -2,780 *"Lore", Sithin's initial surname, is born by a man originally known as Therinath Char: a Human ancestor of Sithrin's, and an ancient citizen of the old Arathorian Empire. *In his early years, Therinath, whilst quite well known for both his promising skill in combat and his disgraced family name, is better acknowledged among his kin as a jovial young man of narrative. This is mainly because, in the uneasy moments of a battle's pause, Therinath would often command the attention of his fellows through spirited stories, regaling them all with flavored and humorous tales of old to boost their morale and help them reach ease. *As Therinath matures into a more noteworthy and distinguished soldier, this habit of storytelling between bloodshed, only becomes more and more associated with his character. Valuing their comrade's consistent passion for story as a positive and empowering trait, Therinath's fellow soldiers dub him "Lore": a nickname of affection for his infectious cheer in the face of dark and tense times. This label follows Therinath throughout his career as a seasoned soldier of the Arathorian Empire. *It's not until the conclusion of the Troll Wars, Therinath's last period of service to King Thoradin, that Therinath finally manages to convince his wife, Selina, to change the family name to match his personal handle. To Therinath, this change isn't just a way to honor his cherished memories of military service, it's also a way to achieve something that he'd always wished to: a distance between his hated father's sullied line of well'known drunks and thieves. *Two decades after the conclusion of the Troll Wars, Therinath Char, now known as Therinath Lore, the first man of his name, dies peacefully of old age. To all who knew him, he left behind the positive memories of his merry spirit, the enduring scrolls of his many tales, and, most importantly, the start of a great line of descendants; many of whom would eventually inhabit interesting parts of both the Elven and Human history to come. Prelude II: The Elven Connection "It's in my mind, Damn it! Whispering... Tormenting me! So much magical knowledge have I gathered from peering into the depths of his mind, but the cost is... He's taking my mind and body; but my soul and my heart belongs to none other then my beloved. My tome WILL survive; and, in time, I will return through it to bring her back!" ~ ''Zelarin Lore, The Insane Lore of Dalaran'' Several Significant Years After Dalaran's Founding *Much time has passed since Therinath's day, and the Human world that his descendants now inhabit, is a radically different place. The Arathorian Empire of Therinath's years fractured several times over into many distinct and powerful Human nations of their own. Over the generations, many citizens left the old Empire's remaining capital, Strom, to forge a new path in these fresher lands of growth; but most of those of the name of Lore remained loyal, and thus stayed put. Zelarin Lore, however, is one of his name's few exceptions, and it's with him that magic, in particular taboo magic, and High Elven blood first become apart of the Lore legacy. *Fueled by a childhood of inspiration from Therinath's written tales of Magi in the Troll Wars, an adolescent Zelarin embarks upon a lone journey north to forge a life for himself in the magical city-state of Dalaran. He's a young teenager possessed by a determination for one thing: awesome magical power. *After years of working hard to establish himself in his new homeland, Zelarin is identified by a senior Mage of his day as a promising young man of great passion, intellect and character. With this acknowledgment, Zelarin, despite being older than the average apprentice, is finally granted his lifelong wish to study magic under the guidance of a true expert. He does exceptionally well. Eventually, Zelarin evolves into a wise wizard, and, as time progresses further, he finds for himself a beautiful High Elven wife, a noble woman he loves wholeheartedly, and settles with her for a peaceful life of magical research, parenthood and happiness. *Putting an end to Zelarin's happiness is the death of his beloved wife. Convinced that magic can do anything, and fueled by the immense trauma of his grief, Zelarin becomes obsessed with finding a way to return his loved one back to life; no matter what the cost. In secret, he plumbs the depths of magics' darker applications, disregarding all taboos whilst searching tirelessly through the years to find what he seeks: a way to rebirth the dead. Despite such effort and sacrifice, his time does not purchase him his prize; but it does deliver him something darker. Through Zelarin's reckless experimentation with magic, a sinister Demonic entity from the Twisting Nether finds a way to embed a part of its vile consciousness into the desperate wizard's mind. The entity slowly consumes its host's sanity in a desperate attempt for control, eroding Zelarin's sound thoughts, until he falls into madness and physical decay. *Due to his insanity, Zealrin's children feel forced to abandon him, and thus they leave Dalaran to live with their late mother's High Elven relatives in Quel'thalas. The Kirin Tor of the day, too, officially cast him out, not thoroughly investigating enough why he had turned so wretched. Zealrin dies penniless, disheveled, outcast and alone in a dark cave outside of his beloved city's violet walls, forgotten by the magical home that helped him obtain his boyhood dream. Only one possession is found with his corpse: a cryptic book written in Eredun on the entity's teachings on Void magic. *Despite their father's extremes, Zelarin's children decide to preserve his memory upon discovering his decayed corpse. Although its contents is an enigma to them, the odd book their father left behind is kept, due to being his only surviving belonging. The cryptic book becomes a family heirloom, and makes its way through the generations of Lores' who exist between Dalaran and Quel'thalas. None care to deeply analyse the tainted book's pages; until it comes into the hands of a descendant who eventually identifies its true worth: Sithrin himself. Part I: Sithrin: The Early Years "They hate me. I've done nothing to them! They hate me for what I am... I can't help this -- my parents couldn't help this! High Elves... Humans... Their sentiments towards me and my like WILL change! And it is through the Light and my example that they shall do so. I swear it!" ~ ''Sithrin Lore, Age Twelve'' Year -18 - Year 6 *By the time of Sithrin's birth, the well-established magical branch of the Lore name has become relatively noteworthy within some of Dalaran and Quel'thalas' significant academic circles. Elrich Lore, Sithrin's Half-Elven father, and Jeni'ce Lore, Sithrin's "pure-bred" Elven mother, are both well-respected teachers of magic, and the couple often frequent between both Silvermoon City and Dalaran on business. This constant traveling between both magical cities instills a young Sithrin with a strong sense of belonging to both cultures; which works in the favor of his parents aspirations to mold their half-elven boy into a worldly Mage of the Kirin Tor. *At the age of twelve, Sithrin's world is shattered. An Elf supremacist group of fringe radicals decide to secretly start eliminate half-elves for their perceived "impure" blood. Identified for their name's history of producing half-elven stock, those of the name of Lore within Quel'thalas become prime targets. Eventually, the Lores within Quel'thalas are either eradicated completely, or forced to flee the kingdom and abandon their name out of fear. Whilst in Quel'thalas visiting an academy of magic, Elrich and Jen'ice Lore become counted among the assassinated. Sithrin, luckily left behind in Dalaran on this trip, essentially becomes one of the last of his name. Naturally, he's utterly heartbroken. *After months of failing to emotionally move-on from his parents passing, Sithrin decides that Dalaran and his magical studies hold too many memories to bear in such sorrow. In an effort to forget his past, the young half-elf leaves his city-state home and all hopes of becoming a Mage behind, choosing instead to start anew in the Human Kingdom of Lordaeron. He only takes with him the gold that his parents left him, Zelarin's Tome, and an adept-level of magical knowledge. *Like general attitudes in Quel'thalas, certain groups within Lordaeron's Capital City treat Sithrin poorly for his half-cast blood. Due to this, finding work and settling into his new homeland is a difficult task. Only finding belonging among the members of the Church of the Holy Light, Sithrin becomes counted among the devout, and eventually becomes a skilled Priest of the Light. Part II: Knights of the Silver Hand "< Coming Soon >" ~ ''Arrodis Lightfury, Sithrin's Master'' Year 6 *For the Alliance of Lordaeron, the destructive dawn of the Second War demands the birth of an elite solider: the mighty Paladin. During the battle to defend Capital City from Orgrim Doomhammer's mighty Horde, Sithrin bears witness to the Paladin's awesome power; and he's utterly captivated. Greatly inspired by the ability of these blessed warriors to fuse martial combat with the power of the Light, Sithrin decides to apply to become a recruit of their noble Order: the original Knights of the Silver Hand. *After Uther the Lightbringer and the Church of the Holy Light approves his application to become a Paladin, Sithrin is accepted into the elite order's ranks, and moves to their headquarters in the City of Stratholme; but it's not easy. After much resistance, a peculiarly enigmatic high elf and Farstrider-turned-Paladin prodigy by the name of Arrodis Lightfury reluctantly accepts Sithrin as his apprentice, thus marking the start of the young Priest's transition into a martial warrior of the Light. *Although initially desiring to work alone, Arrodis eventually identifies a likeness in the young half-elf that makes his apprentice grow on him. Arrodis, although not a half-breed like Sithrin, none the less feels as though he knows the plight of the half-elves well, due to his own early difficulties with general High Elven society. The tale of Sithrin's parents' demise reminds the master Paladin of how against him some within Quel'thalas were when he first arrived in his ancestral homelands; all because of his harsh mixed race upbringing in the forests of Lordaeron. The two bond over their joint feeling of not belonging, and eventually mature past the master-apprentice line to become the very best of friends. Part III: Fall of the Apprentice "All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge." ~ ''The Lich King's first words to a new Death Knight'' Year 20 *By the time of the Third War, Sithrin is a fully-fledged and well-respected member of the Knights of the Silver Hand. The war's early days bring with them many new and unbelievable hardships for all of Lordaeron. Kel'thuzad and all of the terrors that come with the Plague of Undeath, the horrific culling of Stratholme, and the flight of Lordaron's rogue Prince to Northrend, are all endured by Sithrin and his fellows in some form or fashion; but the worse is yet to come. *As the war period continues on, Arthas Menethil, Prince of the Kingdom of Lordaeron and former Paladin of the Silver Hand, tragically falls prey to the dark sway of the Lich King in his quest for vengeance. Upon returning home from Northrend, Arthas murders his father, King Terenas Menethil II, in cold blood, and then proceeds to convert his own terrified subjects into vile members of his master's living dead. Although trying their very best to protect Capital City from its corrupt former Prince, Sithrin and his fellow Paladins ultimately can not compete with the sheer volume and surprise of the Undead that comprise the Lich King's unholy invasion force. Lordaeron falls, and Sithrin barely escapes from the fray with his life. He loses everything. *Upon eventually regrouping with his fellow Paladins, it's clear to all that Sithrin has sustained more than just heavy physical wounds in the great battle for Capital City. Healers, whilst able to rectify most of Sithrin's physical damage magically, know that there is only just so much that they can do for his current mental state; and they mention this to the current powers that be. Sithrin's emotional constitution, too, has been tested to its very limits, and his surviving superiors, having witnessed signs of his depreciation, come to the conclusion that, without immediate respite, he may become a serious liability to the forming rebel cause. It's agreed that something needs to be done about Sithrin's well-being. Although greatly reluctant to relieve a skilled Knight of his duties, particularly after sustaining such a heavy losses, Arrodis Lightfury, Sithrin's master, old mentor and close friend, knows that his comrades fears about his former apprentice are ultimately just; and thus he breaks the news personally. Sithrin, despite an emotionally-charged initial challenge, eventually complies, following his teacher's direction. Arrodis sends Sithrin through a portal to Quel'thalas, delivering him into the care and safety of his own home, and ordering him to rest until he's ready to fight once more. Unfortunately, Arrodis knew not of what was to come. *To the surprise of many, the Scourge eventually manage to achieve what was thought to be the impossible: forced entry into the magical High Elven Kingdom of Quel'thalas. Once the invasion force reaches Arrodis' home in southern Eversong Forest, Sithrin and Lyrissa Lightfury, Arrodis' wife and a skilled Priest of the Light, try their best to fend off the Undead onslaught as it spreads their way; but they're no match for such numbers. Sithrin, knowing it the only chance for his best friend's wife and two children to escape, commands the family to leave whilst he valiantly stays behind to distract the enemy through combat. Lyrissa, recognizing this extreme option as the only chance for her and her children's survival, tearfully adheres to Sithrin's request, and flees, desperately in search of refuge. Sithrin employs all of his skills as a Paladin to fend off the frenzied attackers, but, by the time of a Death Knight's arrival, he's simply too injured and devoid of energy to survive. Sithrin falls by the runeblade of the elite Scourge shock trooper, and, after being identified as a member of the Silver Hand, is resurrected into a Death Knight in the service of the Scourge. *Utterly under the the Lich King's sway, Sithrin follows his master's orders to hunt down the living; and he knows well where his first victims had headed. Eventually, he comes across a small cave where the Lightfury family had sought refuge. An epic battle for survival ensues between Lyrissa Lightfury and her now Undead-friend. Lyrissa's grief for Sithrin ultimately hinders her ability to compete with his new dark power, and he narrowly manages to get the upper hand in the battle, and sever her head from her body. Her children stood no chance. *Arrodis himself arrives mere moments later, knowing that the cave was where he'd told his family to go in the event of a major emergency. Upon arrival, he's met with the definition of horror. The soul-destroying sight of his beloved wife's mangled corpse, and the sounds of his former pupil torturing and then executing his children in two foul strikes, throws Arrodis into a blind, monstrous rage of fury. A mighty battle ensues between master and former apprentice. Arrodis' superior and now unbridled command of the Light allows him to dominate the battle, but, just as Sithrin's demise draws near, the Undead begin to swarm the fight's location en mass. Sithrin, severely burnt by righteous fire and close to his end, uses the opportunity to narrowly escape with his existence; but he does not leave alone. *Whilst in retreat north along the now-tainted forest's western coastline, Sithrin suddenly becomes stunned and entrapped by the effects of a pursuer's spell. Manannan Felstrike, a psychopathic elite Magister and Arrodis' notoriously machiavellian half-brother, had secretly watched Sithrin's battle with Arrodis from afar; and he saw a great opportunity at leverage with his relative within the Death Knight's existence. The great mage's spell encases Sithrin in a solid block of magical crystal, and then the Magister, swiftly running out of time due to the surprise onset of Scourge forces, improvises by blasting the makeshift prison off the coast, and then teleportating to safety, hoping to retrieve his prize from the depths of the Great Sea at a later date. In his inescapable prison, a warped Sithrin remains entirely paused and unconscious; and there stays for many years to come. Part IV: Rise of the Nerubian Year 20 - Year 30 *As the world of Azeroth changes with the ebb and flow of time, Sithrin remains utterly forgotten in the underwater hell that is Mannanan's crystal, seething with rage at the events that kept him from his Scourge kin. His early years of conscious stasis are spent desperately calling for the Lich King's aid; but this it to no avail. Eventually, the mental link between master and puppet weakens with Illidan Stormrage's assault on the Frozen Throne in Year 22, and then it severs completely in Year 27, when the Lich King himself falls to the combined efforts of the Horde, Alliance and the Ashen Verdict. With his master's fall and the return of his free agency, a new torture sets-in: memories of the past he was forced to defile. All that becomes longed for by Sithrin is true death. Then comes the Cataclysm. *When the very earth of Azeroth fractures with Deathwing's violent reemergence, tremors from the world's trauma shifts a large boulder off of an underwater shelf, and directly onto of Sithrin's prison. By sheer dumb luck, the weight of the giant rock creates a large enough impact to shatter Sithrin's prison of solitude, and thus allow him to rise up to the surface. He was now completly free; but with no idea what to do next. *Swimming towards the tainted Ghostlands, Sithrin emerges onto solid ground; and what he sees of the land that he used to know is beyond comprehension. Quel'thalas, as he saw it then and there, was infested with the Undead. Sithrin was mortified. Not knowing what new world lay behind the Elven coastline, he decides to tread with caution. Within the forests, he stumbles across a lone mercenary and his caravan. After easily defeating the young Elf in bare-handed combat, he offers the soldier of fortune an alternative to death at his hands: helping him into Lordaeron. Seeing no other option, the defeated stranger agrees. Sithrin drapes himself in the Elf's spare attire, and they move off and out of Quel'thalas into the south. *On the pairs' journey, Sithrin sees part of the destruction that's transpired in his years of absence. By request, his companion also informs the Death Knight of all that he knows of recent history. Sithrin is stirred by what he hears. Of particular interest to him is the assimilation of freed Death Knights into the Horde and Alliance. A plan for his future purpose spawns. When Archerus, the floating stronghold of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, comes into view, the Death Knight and the mercenary part ways, and Sithrin ventures for the Undead construct alone. *Upon arriving beneath the floating stronghold, some of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, being former Knights of the Silver Hand themselves, recognize the decaying face of their fallen brother. After some interrogation, the dark faction opt to not destroy him, but instead take him in as one of their own. Under the guidance of his comrades, Sithrin spends two solid years improving his Death Knight abilities to the point of mastery; and, in the process, contemplating his next step in the world. *In Year 30, after becoming one of the Ebon Blades' strongest Death Knights and regaining his love for the study of magic, Sithrin decides to join the Alliance and work towards the eradication of the Burning Legion: the creators of the Scourge that forced him into his current existence. As a constant reminder of his dedication to this new purpose, Sithrin adopts a new, altered last name: "Deathlore", effectively killing Therinath's name in the process. =Trivia= ---- *'OOC:' All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse, of Moon Guard-US. *'OOC:' Sithrin's vocal inspiration is the actor Jeremy Irons portraying the character of Scar in the film "The Lion King" (1994). *'OOC:' Sithrin is a character who's been role-played consistently for a total of two years. Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Death Knights Category:Necromancers Category:The Highguard